Un Omega en la empresa Stark
by Kirah69
Summary: Con su tía enferma, Peter necesita conseguir un trabajo para pagar el tratamiento, pero es un omega y menor de edad así que debe mentir para conseguirlo. Consigue entrar en la empresa de mensajería de Stark, pero un incidente con un hombre puede ponerlo todo en peligro.
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: ¡Estoy muy emocionada con este fanfic! Es mi primer encargo, una chica me pidió exactamente lo que quería que le escribiera, acordamos un precio y aquí está el resultado. ¡Me siento una escritora profesional! Los encargos están abiertos para quien quiera y no dudéis en preguntar cualquier duda que tengáis.

Capítulo 1

Descubrir que su tía tenía cáncer fue un duro golpe, pasaron horas abrazados y llorando sobre el hombro del otro. Enterarse después de que el seguro no iba a pagar el tratamiento, destrozó sus esperanzas. No habían pensado en rendirse, jamás, estaban seguros de poder superarlo, ¿pero qué opciones tenían si no disponían del dinero para el tratamiento? El sueldo de su tía no era suficiente, apenas conseguía llevarles a fin de mes, y Peter era un omega menor de edad por lo que no podía trabajar. Iba a ver deteriorarse a su tía hasta morir. La idea de perder a su tía, a la única familia que le quedaba, le hacía echarse a llorar. No podría soportarlo, la muerte de su tío ya había sido demasiado dolorosa y no podía ni imaginar qué sería de él si se quedaba solo. ¿Un omega menor de edad en manos de las instituciones? Probablemente lo emparejarían con algún alfa que ya tuviera dos o tres parejas y se convertiría en poco más que un sirviente o una máquina de hacer hijos. Aunque poco le importaría después de haber perdido a todos los que quería.

No podía dejar que sucediera.

Miró el frasco en su mano. Era un olor artificial que había creado él mismo en clase de química un par de años atrás y que había guardado en un frasco vacío de desodorante. Tan solo lo había utilizado una vez para poder ir a una fiesta con Ned sin ser acosado por todos los alfas y nadie le había prestado la más mínima atención creyendo que era un simple beta. Miró hacia el salón por la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. Podía ver a su tía sentada en el sofá, con los ojos entrecerrados y profundas ojeras. No la había visto tan demacrada desde la muerte del tío Ben. Apretó el frasco en su mano, tomando ya una decisión. Encendió su ordenador y comenzó a escribir su currículum.

Nombre: Peter Benjamin Parker

Nacimiento: 1/7/2000

Género primario: Masculino

Género secundario:

Sus dedos rozaron las teclas por un momento sin llegar a presionarlas. Inspiró hondo y finalmente escribió.

Beta

No estaba seguro de cuáles serían las consecuencias si lo descubrían, pero sí sabía cuáles serían si no hacía nada y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlas. No fue la única mentira que incluyó en su currículum, pero las demás fueron más fáciles. Imprimió varias copias y al día siguiente, al salir de clase, las repartió por todas las tiendas y empresas que pudo. Regresó a casa sin muchas esperanzas, el «ahora mismo no buscamos a nadie, pero ya te llamaremos» fue lo que más escuchó. Por eso precisamente le sorprendió recibir una llamada al día siguiente de la empresa más importante de mensajería del país. No había tenido la más mínima esperanza de que lo contrataran allí, tan solo había dejado el currículum porque le pillaba de camino, pero allí estaba, en Mensajería y Transporte Stark (MTS) firmando su contrato en prácticas en uno de los despachos de Recursos Humanos.

—Bien, con esto está todo, señor Parker. ¿Tiene alguna duda?—le preguntó la encargada de las contrataciones.

—N-no, no, todo está claro—respondió aún algo nervioso. Había tenido miedo de que el olor artificial no funcionara, pero hasta ese momento nadie le había mirado un segundo de más.

—Muy bien. Vaya ahora al despacho del encargado de mensajería y él le entregará su uniforme y todo lo que necesite. Comenzará el lunes.

—Ah, um, muchas gracias—se levantó algo inseguro, sin saber si debería darle la mano o decir algo más. Su instinto le decía que inclinara la cabeza ante la mujer alfa, pero con todas sus fuerzas se contuvo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?—le preguntó Ned al día siguiente cuando fue a su casa.

—Necesito hacerlo, tenemos que conseguir más ingresos o no podremos costear el tratamiento.

—¿Pero mensajero? Quiero decir, ¿no es algo peligroso para un omega? Sé que usas ese olor de beta, pero... ¿y si te descubren? ¿Y si tienes que ir a algún mal barrio y te pillan allí? ¿Y si algún alfa-

—Ned, por favor—le interrumpió—, esto es lo último que necesito ahora, de verdad.

—Lo siento, pero me preocupo por ti—replicó con esa expresión de cachorro herido suya.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero tengo que hacer esto.

Había tomado su decisión sabiendo los riesgos para un omega sin emparejar como él. No iba a perder también a su tía.

El lunes siguiente, Peter salió de casa minutos después de que su tía se hubiera ido a trabajar y se dirigió a MTS tras cubrirse con olor artificial (llevaba el frasco en su mochila en caso de que necesitara volver a usarlo). En el vestuario, se puso el característico uniforme amarillo y rojo. Se dirigió a la sala de reparto, donde le entregaron una gran mochila cuadrada cargada y una PDA con las direcciones a las que tenía que acudir. Cogió una de las bicicletas alineadas en la entrada, pintadas todas en color dorado y rojo, y se puso en marcha. Cuantas más entregas realizara, más cobraría así que pedaleó con todas sus fuerzas entre las atestadas calles de Nueva York.

El sudor de las carreras en bicicleta disipaba el olor artificial así que tenía que parar varias veces a lo largo de la tarde en callejuelas ocultas para aplicarse más. A pesar de ese inconveniente, parecía estar funcionando. El encargado le felicitó brevemente al finalizar la jornada y Peter regresó a casa antes de que May saliera de trabajar, satisfecho de haber hecho un buen trabajo y de poder regresar a trabajar al día siguiente.

El martes, Peter estaba destrozado. Todos sus músculos dolían como nunca lo habían hecho, pero no le importaba, merecía totalmente la pena. Pasó la mañana en el instituto algo adormilado, dejando que Ned le guiara de clase a clase y echándose una breve siesta durante el almuerzo. Por la tarde, se despidió de su tía cuando se fue a trabajar y acudió a su propio trabajo. Realizó todas las entregas que pudo, pedaleando algo más lento que el día anterior por los dolores, regresó a casa antes que su tía y cayó dormido nada más tocar el colchón. Y vuelta a empezar.

Era agotador y cuando llegó el viernes apenas era capaz de moverse, pero saber que al final del día recibiría su primera paga era suficiente para mantenerlo en marcha. Cogió la última carga del día, deseando terminar para pasar el fin de semana simplemente descansando. Se puso la mochila a la espalda y se dirigió rápidamente al aparcamiento de bicicletas.

—¡Woofh!—chocó contra alguien al girar la esquina y el peso de la mochila le hizo caer de culo.

Una tableta blanca cayó al suelo frente a él. Un característico crash resonó en las paredes del edificio. Se le heló la sangre al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

—¡Pero qué demonios!—gritó con ira el hombre con el que había chocado.

—Madre mía. Ay, Dios. Lo siento. Lo siento losientolosiento—recogió con manos temblorosas la tableta y los trozos de plástico que se habían roto—. S-se la pagaré, lo juro. No se lo diga a mi jefe, por favor. Ho-hoy me dan mi primera paga, se l-la pagaré, de verdad—suplicó con desesperación. Estaba seguro de que una sola paga no iba a ser suficiente, tal vez incluso el trabajo de todo un mes no lo sería, pero era mejor que perder su trabajo.

—Hey, hey, cálmate, tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie—el hombre cogió la tableta y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Solo entonces Peter se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, pero su cuerpo se relajó casi al instante ante el contacto del alfa. Lo que le faltaba, tener que contener las reacciones instintivas de su biología omega ante un alfa. El deseo de arrodillarse y pedir perdón ya era demasiado intenso.

—N-no puedo perder mi trabajo, por favor, le pagaré lo que haga falta—jadeó, apenas capaz de respirar. Estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico enfrente de un alfa, en medio de su trabajo, tras haber roto la tableta de un extraño.

—Ya, tranquilo. No es para tanto. Lo más importante es el contenido y eso aún estará ahí—el alfa apretó su hombro y tan solo ese gesto consiguió que pudiera respirar con normalidad—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—P-Peter Parker.

—Bien, Peter, yo soy Tony. Tienes trabajo que hacer, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no vas a hacer tus entregas y otro día con más tiempo hablamos de esto? Paso a menudo por aquí.

—Uh, s-sí, claro, muchas gracias y lo siento mucho—se disculpó de nuevo, echando de menos el contacto del alfa cuando soltó su hombro.

—Ve a trabajar y ten cuidado.

Peter le miró a la cara por primera vez. Tony era un hombre maduro, de cuarenta y tantos años, probablemente. Tenía unos intensos ojos café y el pelo castaño oscuro. Su perilla estaba artísticamente arreglada y le hacía lucir una mandíbula fuerte. Era poco más alto que él, pero sus hombros eran anchos y sus brazos fuertes y Peter se sentía pequeño frente a él. Tragó saliva y suplicó a su cuerpo que no reaccionara ante el atractivo alfa.

—N-nos vemos—murmuró y arrugó el gesto ante lo incómodo que había sonado.

Echó a correr, pasando junto al alfa, y cogió su bicicleta para terminar los repartos del día. Tendría que parar en algún callejón para aplicarse olor artificial, el encuentro con el alfa había hecho que su cuerpo reaccionara y estaba comenzando a oler a omega.

Cuando Tony bajó a la sala de reparto, se esperaba una charla aburrida con el encargado. No se esperaba para nada acabar con su tableta destrozada y un adorable chico de grandes ojos castaños de Bambi disculpándose y a punto de un ataque de ansiedad. No le importaba para nada el tema de la tableta, tenía dinero de sobra para conseguir otra nueva y siempre lo almacenaba todo en la nube, pero si esa excusa le daba la oportunidad de volver a ver a ese dulce chico pensaba aprovecharlo.

Al regresar a su despacho, buscó en la base de datos de empleados y echó un breve vistazo a su ficha. Peter Parker apenas acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, aunque aún era demasiado joven para beber y, como su olfato le había indicado, era beta. Normalmente prefería omegas, pero había probado de todo, le gustaba experimentar y no se contenía a la hora de satisfacer sus deseos.

Bajó el lunes siguiente a la sala de reparto al final del turno de tarde, preguntándose si el chico habría descubierto ya quién era. Claramente no lo había reconocido en su encuentro anterior, aunque no era de extrañar porque no era una persona muy pública y normalmente solo se relacionaba con los jefes y gerentes de las secciones. Esperó en la oficina del gerente, cuyas ventanas interiores daban a la sala de reparto, y vio al chico llegar con la mochila ya vacía. Su rostro brillaba con algo de sudor y se veía cansado, sería una buena oportunidad para pillarlo con la guardia baja y que no pudiera encontrar ninguna excusa para rechazar sus avances (aunque dudaba que lo intentara). Cuando salió del vestuario, vestido ya con su ropa de calle, Tony se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

—Oh, um, señor...

—Solo Tony—le dijo levantando una mano. El chico se ruborizó adorablemente y asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo estás, Peter?

—Bien, gracias. Um, he estado echando cuentas y no sé cuánto costaba exactamente esa tableta, pero creo que en unas-

—Por favor—le interrumpió—, no te preocupes por la tableta, ya tengo una nueva.

—Pero...

—Te aseguro que no pasa nada, Peter—no podía evitar sonreír ante la necesidad del chico de compensarle por lo que había hecho, pero no le interesaba el dinero, podía pensar en cosas mucho más interesantes—. ¿Qué te parece si, para quedar en paz, cenas conmigo?

Peter le miró confuso, probablemente no entendiendo cómo podía compensar eso lo que había pasado. Tony comenzaba a tener deliciosas fantasías sobre esas rosadas mejillas y esos finos labios estirados obscenamente alrededor de su...

—Lo siento, no puedo, n-no me es posible.

Bueno, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

El chico agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio nervioso. Esos labios...

—Mi tía está esperándome en casa, tengo que cuidar de ella, no puedo... lo siento—no parecía una mentira, o al menos no del todo, así que Tony lo aceptó—. Puedo pagarle la tableta.

—No, por favor. Sé cuánto ganáis aquí, me sentiría mal haciendo que la pagaras. Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglarlo otro día—le respondió con un guiño. Las mejillas del chico se pusieron de un rojo más intenso. No podía evitar imaginar qué expresiones pondría cuando su rostro se ruborizara de placer.

—S-sí, claro. T-tengo que...—señaló con el pulgar hacia la puerta.

—Por supuesto. Hasta otro día, Peter.

—Adiós—el chico asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí casi corriendo.

En fin, tendría que encontrar a otra persona para ir al restaurante que había reservado para esa noche. No es que le resultara difícil con todos los contactos en su agenda.

Estuvo muy ocupado el resto de la semana, con reuniones y un viaje de negocios a California. No fue hasta el viernes cuando pudo bajar de nuevo a la sala de reparto. No esperaba que estuviera libre esa noche, pero tal vez pudiera quedar con él para el fin de semana.

—Peter, ¿cómo te está yendo el trabajo?—le preguntó cuando lo interceptó al salir del vestuario—. Hace poco que empezaste, ¿verdad?

—Ho-hola, sí. Esta es mi segunda semana. Los primeros días fueron agotadores, la verdad. No estaba acostumbrado a andar tanto en bici, pero ahora ya es más fácil y estoy haciendo piernas—respondió con una risa nerviosa.

—Hmm, sí, ya lo veo—miró sus piernas de arriba abajo de forma apreciativa, estaba seguro de que no se podía confundir su interés—. ¿Estarías libre este fin de semana? ¿Tal vez el sábado para cenar?—le preguntó, acercándose un paso a él.

—Ah...—el chico le miró sorprendido, con las mejillas ruborizadas y la boca abierta. Dios, esa boca...—. Lo siento, pero no...

—Peter, ¿tienes novio o novia?—le preguntó, intentando evitar (por el bien de su ego) un segundo rechazo. Peter negó con la cabeza, lo que era bueno para él—. ¿Has estado alguna vez con un alfa?—su tono era algo más grave e insinuante y el rubor en el rostro de Peter fue respuesta suficiente—. Te propongo ir a cenar el sábado, solo cenar y después te llevaré a casa—sabía que para el final de la noche estaría suplicando que lo llevara a su cama.

—L-lo siento, no puedo, señor. Tengo que irme, lo siento—y se marchó a toda prisa de nuevo.

Ese había sido un buen derechazo. Señor. Por supuesto que Tony era consciente de su edad, pero eso no era normalmente un problema, era un madurito atractivo, carismático y multimillonario, no le faltaban jóvenes que fueran tras él, ya fuera por sexo (y tenía una gran reputación al respecto) o por dinero. Peter no sabía nada de su dinero, pero su atractivo y su carisma deberían ser suficiente. Quizá había algún motivo que el chico no quería contarle. Sí, debía de ser eso. Tendría que investigar (lo correcto sería olvidarlo y dejar que Peter guardara su secreto, pero Tony no había llegado tan lejos en su vida haciendo lo correcto).


	2. Chapter 2

—¡¿Un alfa?!—exclamó Ned.

—¡Shh!—Peter miró hacia la puerta cerrada de su habitación. May estaba en la cocina y esperaba que no le hubiera oído—. Sí, un alfa.

—Un alfa está... ¿ligando contigo? ¿Y no sabe que eres omega?—preguntó en un susurro, con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—No, no lo sabe, ni lo sabrá—respondió tajante, siseando entre dientes.

—Tío, un alfa está ligando contigo—movió las manos ampliamente como si no pudiera transmitir lo que eso significaba solo con palabras.

—Lo sé—y no podía evitar una sonrisa en sus labios—. Y cuando me hablaba con esa voz solo quería arrodillarme y-

—Vale, vale, vale, no necesito esos detalles. No quiero saber lo que te dicen tus instintos de omega—Ned se cubrió las orejas con las manos con expresión de desagrado. Eran muchos los betas como él que no querían saber nada sobre la dinámica entre alfas y omegas—. De todos modos, no puedes salir con él. Quiero decir, se dará cuenta y si... si, si acabáis...

—Oh, dios, cállate, no voy a- Claro que no voy a salir con él, bastante me ha costado controlarme los pocos minutos que hemos hablado—se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzado.

—Vale, pero, ¿qué vas a hacer entonces?

Peter se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza.

—Seguir rechazándolo, supongo.

Aunque eso no era lo que le gustaría hacer, pero no tenía otra opción. No podía estar con ningún alfa sin el consentimiento de su tía y si Tony descubría que era un omega seguramente se lo diría a sus jefes y lo despedirían. No podía permitírselo, necesitaba el trabajo, la salud de su tía era más importante que la atención de un alfa, por atractivo que fuera.

Cuando llegó el lunes siguiente a MTS, su jefe se acercó a él de inmediato, antes incluso de que pudiera ir al vestuario.

—El señor Stark quiere verte—le informó.

—¿A-a mí?—preguntó confuso.

—Sí, chico. Y ya puedes darte prisa, no le gusta esperar—le indicó con la cabeza el ascensor del fondo que daba acceso al resto del edificio y se marchó sin más explicaciones.

Se ha enterado de lo de la tableta. Tony se lo ha dicho y ahora van a despedirme. Oh, dios. ¿Dónde voy a encontrar ahora otro trabajo? Ninguna de las otras empresas me respondieron, pensó mientras avanzaba por los pasillos en la dirección en que le indicaban las personas con las que se cruzaba. Tendría que haber salido con Tony, aunque solo fuera una cena. Tal vez con eso se habría conformado y si mis estúpidas hormonas de omega se comportaran no habría habido ningún problema. Maldita sea, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Me perdonarán si suplico? El señor Stark seguro que es un alfa, no podrá resistirse a las lágrimas de un omega, ¿verdad?

—Pase—respondió una voz al otro lado de la puerta cuando llamó al despacho del jefe de la empresa.

Peter respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

—Uh, señor Stark, soy... ¿Tony?—preguntó, mirando extrañado al hombre sentado tras el escritorio.

—Así es, Tony Stark. Siéntate, Peter.

Joder. Joderjoderjoder, esto era malo, muy malo.

—Dios, le he roto la tableta a mi jefe—soltó en un quejido, tan solo deseando que la tierra lo tragara, lo más literalmente posible.

—Por favor, olvídate de eso. Soy multimillonario, ¿crees que me voy a arruinar por comprar una tableta nueva?

—¿E-entonces por qué me ha llamado?—preguntó confuso.

—Tenemos otro asunto del que hablar, ¿por qué no te sientas?

Era la segunda vez que se lo repetía y Peter se apresuró a obedecer porque ese aún era su jefe (al menos de momento). El despacho era enorme e imponente, ahora que se tomaba un segundo para observarlo. Los grandes ventanales que cubrían dos paredes ofrecían una vista espectacular de los rascacielos de alrededor y la decoración era moderna y elegante, como sacada de una revista, con muebles negros, mucho acero y cristal. Se sentó en una de las sillas frente al impresionante escritorio y esperó con la cabeza gacha y las manos en su regazo a que el alfa hablara.

—Tu comportamiento me ha resultado algo sospechoso-

—¿Sospechoso?—preguntó extrañado y agachó de inmediato la cabeza al darse cuenta de que había interrumpido a su jefe.

—Sí, me rechazaste dos veces.

—¿Y eso es sospechoso?—intervino de nuevo, aunque el alfa no parecía molesto, la comisura de sus labios estaba curvada hacia arriba como si lo encontrara divertido.

—Normalmente sí—respondió. Qué engreído, pensó Peter, aunque no le faltaban motivos para serlo—. El caso es que te he investigado y he descubierto tu pequeño gran secreto.

El corazón de Peter se detuvo, su aliento salió de sus pulmones como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. No podía ser, no podía haberlo descubierto, era imposible. Bueno, no, no lo era. Peter no había hecho más que cambiar la información en su currículum, si Tony había accedido (y seguro que tenía recursos para ello) a cualquier base de datos oficial habría descubierto el engaño.

Peter hizo lo único que su instinto omega le permitió en ese momento. Dio la vuelta al escritorio y se arrodilló frente al alfa.

—Lo siento, lo siento, por favor, no me despida. Mi tía está enferma, si me ha investigado lo habrá visto. Estamos asfixiados por las deudas con el hospital y ni siquiera podemos pagar su tratamiento. Necesito este trabajo, necesito desesperadamente el dinero. Haré cualquier cosa, haré lo que sea para ayudarla, no quiero perder a la única persona que me queda. Por favor, por favor, señor Stark—había lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos y dudaba que fuera capaz siquiera de entenderle con la forma tan rápida y agitada en que estaba hablando.

—Omega, escucha—le ordenó Tony con su voz alfa, habiéndole llamado por su nombre varias veces sin éxito. Peter reaccionó de inmediato a la orden del alfa y cuando Tony supo que tenía toda su atención continuó—. Respira conmigo. Inspira... aguanta... expira...

Le guió por los ejercicios de respiración varias veces hasta que Peter fue capaz de salir del ataque de pánico. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, pero ahora era capaz de respirar.

—Ven aquí, omega—le ordenó con su voz normal, pero Peter obedeció igualmente.

Se levantó del suelo y dejó que el alfa lo sentara en su regazo. Peter se encogió con los brazos pegados al pecho y ocultó el rostro en su cuello, inspirando profundamente el reconfortante olor del alfa mientras Tony lo abrazaba con fuerza y ronroneaba profundo en su pecho para calmarlo.

—L-lo siento—murmuró, aún sin apartarse de él.

—Shh, está bien, no estoy enfadado—besó su frente y acarició su espalda con una mano—. Pero este es un trabajo peligroso para un omega, Peter.

—¡Nadie sabrá que soy omega!—Peter levantó la cabeza y le miró con ojos ansiosos—. Nadie se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora, con el olor artificial que utilizo solo soy un beta normal para los demás.

Necesitaba que lo entendiera, no podía afrontar que lo despidiera ahora.

—¿Olor artificial?—preguntó el alfa extrañado.

—Sí, es como un desodorante—se levantó de su regazo y comenzó a explicar con amplios movimientos de brazos—. Oculta mi olor de omega y me hace oler como un beta. Nadie se dará cuenta de lo que soy.

Tony le miró pensativo con algo de interés y Peter no podía estarse quieto. Lo que decidiera ahora podía ser la sentencia definitiva para su tía.

—¿Sabes lo que podría ocurrirme a mí y a mi empresa si se descubriera que empleo a un omega menor y sin permiso?—le preguntó, apretando los labios pensativo.

—Por favor, alfa—se arrodilló frente a él con las manos sobre sus rodillas y expuso su cuello al alfa—, nadie lo descubrirá. Necesito el dinero, no puedo perder a mi tía, por favor.

El alfa gruñó, probablemente afectado por el omega sometiéndose a él.

—Está bien, no voy a despedirte, levanta—lo agarró por los brazos y lo levantó del suelo. Lo llevó hasta una de las sillas y se apoyó contra la mesa. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara—. Está bien, puedes seguir trabajando, pero nadie puede descubrir que eres un omega, ni siquiera sospecharlo.

—Lo prometo, nadie se enterará—le aseguró con una gran sonrisa, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

—¿Cuándo es tu próximo celo?—le preguntó entonces y la sonrisa de Peter decayó al instante.

—En dos semanas—respondió con un susurro.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? Necesitarás un justificante médico para pasar cuatro días sin venir a trabajar.

Peter se mordió el labio, mirando las manos en su regazo. Sabía que era verdad, había estado atrasando el momento de pensar en eso, pero sabía que tendría que buscar una solución o enseguida se darían cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Tony suspiró, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

—Si pasas el celo con un alfa solamente serán dos días—sugirió.

Peter tardó un momento en asimilarlo. Pasar el celo con un alfa. Tener sexo con un alfa.

—Pe-pero yo no tengo un alfa, n-ni siquiera he estado jamás con uno—respondió, restregando las manos sobre sus muslos nervioso.

—Es normal que un omega de tu edad tenga compañeros para pasar el celo—le dijo con voz suave.

—No hay ningún alfa en quien confíe, mi único amigo es beta.

Tony frunció el ceño, presionando los labios en una fina línea. Peter quería encogerse, hacerse más y más pequeño hasta desaparecer para dejar de decepcionar al alfa.

—Si te parece bien, yo podría acompañarte durante el celo—le propuso finalmente.

Peter le miró boquiabierto, no podía creer que hubiera oído bien.

—Us-usted... ¿haría eso por mí?—ni siquiera se planteaba si aceptar o no, la idea de que fuera una posibilidad era irreal.

—No es la primera vez que paso el celo con un omega, sé cómo cuidarlos y cómo darles lo que necesitan—su voz sonó algo más grave de lo habitual y Peter se estremeció. Presionó las piernas juntas por un momento, esperando que el alfa no se percatara de ello.

—¿Puedo... um... puedo pensarlo?—preguntó porque en ese momento no iba a ser capaz de decidir, no con el alfa allí delante.

—Por supuesto. Y recuerda que tendrás que tomar la pastilla para controlar que el celo llegue el fin de semana.

—S-sí, cinco días antes, lo sé—siempre la tomaba para perder tan solo dos días de clase en lugar de cuatro.

—De acuerdo. Vuelve al trabajo entonces.

Peter suspiró con alivio y con algo de remordimiento. Se alegraba de poder terminar con esa conversación, pero no estaba tan contento de alejarse del alfa, no podía evitar sentirse más seguro con él.

Tony levantó los brazos en triunfo cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró. Esto no era lo que se había esperado que sucediera cuando había descubierto que el lindo chico era un omega, ¿pero pasar el celo con un omega? No podía quejarse. Era cierto que se enfrentaba a serias sanciones si se descubría que tenía empleado a un omega sin permiso de su tutor, sin contar que además era menor de edad y sin emparejar, pero Peter había conseguido ocultarlo sin problemas hasta ahora y parecía realmente necesitar el dinero por lo que se sentía mal despidiéndolo.

Y ahora iba a pasar el celo con ese adorable chico, quien no había estado jamás con un alfa, quizá con nadie. Llevó una mano a su entrepierna y presionó la media erección con la palma de su mano. Había fantaseado con el chico antes de saber que era omega –y debería haberse dado cuenta antes, no podía ser otra cosa–, pero ahora sus fantasías se volvían más sucias y calientes. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que aceptara y estaba seguro de que lo haría dado lo desesperado que estaba por conservar su trabajo.

Tuvo que esperar al lunes siguiente para una respuesta, pero no estaba preocupado, en serio –vale, quizá un poco–. Peter entró en su despacho y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a él. Retorcía las manos en su regazo, nervioso. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y era una sorpresa que pudiera hacerle creer a la gente que era beta con lo sumiso que era su comportamiento. El olor a beta que lo envolvía era confuso, su olfato le decía algo contrario a lo que sabía y eso no le sentaba bien a su lado alfa, pero pronto conseguiría deshacerse de ese olor artificial.

—¿Cómo te está yendo, Peter?—le preguntó educadamente, queriendo que se relajara un poco.

—Bien, gracias—respondió de modo casi automático—. Señor Stark, um... S-si la oferta del otro día sigue en pie, me gustaría aceptarla.

Tony tuvo que contener una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Por supuesto, estoy encantado de poder ayudarte. ¿Has comenzado con la pastilla para el celo?—preguntó, olfateando discretamente el aire en un intento de captar alguna traza de omega.

—Sí, esta mañana—sus mejillas se ruborizaron de forma adorable.

—Deberías tomar también algún anticonceptivo.

Peter frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, esos rosados y deliciosos labios.

—Para eso tendría que ir al médico y tener autorización de mi tía.

—Bueno, puedo usar condones—Tony suspiró, siempre prefería evitar los condones cuando tenía sexo durante un celo, no eran más que una molestia—. ¿Tienes alguna excusa que ponerle a tu tía para pasar el fin de semana fuera?

—S-sí, normalmente paso el celo en la clínica de omegas, no sospechará.

—Sabes que en esas clínicas también pueden proporcionarte un alfa, ¿no?—¿Y por qué le decía eso? Lo último que quera era que cambiara de opinión ahora.

—No quiero un alfa desconocido ni que me traten como a un enfermo—negó con la cabeza con expresión de desagrado.

—De acuerdo. El viernes pasará un coche a recogerte después de trabajar, llévate una mochila con un cambio de ropa y lo que creas que puedas necesitar.

Peter asintió y le miró por un momento bajo sus largas pestañas como si quisiera decir algo, pero finalmente apretó los labios y se levantó.

—Ha-hasta el viernes, señor Stark.

Tony lo vio marcharse y comenzó a preparar todo lo necesario para el fin de semana, empezando por cancelar un par de compromisos.


	3. Chapter 3

Iba a tener sexo con Tony Stark. ¡Madre mía, iba a tener sexo con Tony Stark! Su jefe, por cierto. Y su primer alfa. Iba a perder la virginidad con Tony Stark. Y durante su celo. ¡Dios mío!

Quizá fueron esos pensamientos los que hicieron que al despertar el viernes sus calzoncillos estuvieran empapados. Gruñó, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, y presionó las caderas contra el colchón. Estaba duro, pero la necesidad de alivio en esa parte no era lo que más le molestaba. No había manera de que pudiera ir al instituto o siquiera a trabajar en este estado. Lo ideal sería poder llamar al señor Stark y decirle que ya había comenzado, pero ni siquiera tenía su número. Miró de reojo su despertador, a esa hora tía May ya se habría marchado a trabajar. Suspiró aliviado, si hubiera estado allí probablemente habría insistido en acompañarlo a la clínica.

Echó las sábanas hacia atrás y se quitó la ropa. Su mente aún no estaba completamente nublada por el celo, tan solo estaba cachondo, pero era un adolescente cachondo así que hizo lo que cualquiera. Presionó dos dedos contra su entrada y gimió al sentir lo sensible y dilatado que ya estaba. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y saboreó su propia lubricación, dulce y un poco ácida. Había oído que a los alfas les volvía locos ese sabor, pero a él también le gustaba.

Tony se pasó por la sala de reparto a la hora en que comenzaba el turno de Peter. Tenía curiosidad por ver cómo se encontraba el chico, si los síntomas del celo habrían comenzado y si serían evidentes a pesar de ese olor artificial que utilizaba. Cuando el encargado le dijo que no había aparecido, Tony se extrañó. Peter no había llegado tarde ni un solo día y con lo que se había esforzado en conseguir y mantener ese trabajo no iba a arriesgarse a perderlo faltando sin avisar. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? ¿Y si algún alfa lo había encontrado por la calle y al ver que iba a entrar en celo se lo había llevado? Por algo los omegas solían pasar el día previo a su celo en casa o ya en la clínica si acudían a una, algunos alfas sin emparejar eran muy peligrosos. Sacó su ficha del sistema y apuntó su dirección. Cogió su coche y se fue a buscar al omega. No es que estuviera particularmente preocupado, pero, bueno, él lo había visto antes.

Cuando llegó al apartamento, el olor a omega en celo le hizo gruñir en lo más profundo de su pecho. No se molestó ni en llamar a la puerta, la abrió de una patada. Ya haría que la arreglaran más tarde, cuando no hubiera un omega necesitado esperando por él. Encontró al omega tumbado en la cama, su trasero empapado brillaba bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana y tenía tres dedos penetrándolo, pero no era suficiente.

—Omega, deja de tocarte—le ordenó con su voz de alfa.

El omega emitió un gemido, reaccionando a la presencia del alfa por primera vez, y obedeció de inmediato. Por puro instinto, levantó el trasero, presentándose para él. Comenzó a suplicar de forma incoherente. Ni siquiera sabía quién era el alfa, solo quería se llenado por un alfa, cualquiera.

—Joder, chico—gruñó Tony. Tenía que llevarse al omega de allí, tenía que llevárselo a su casa, ocultarlo del mundo y llenarlo con su-

Valeeee. Tenía que mantener el control, eso era lo principal. No había forma de poder sacar al omega de allí en el estado en que estaba, tenía que aliviar su necesidad aunque fuera por un momento.

—Voy a hacer que te corras una vez para que se te aclare la cabeza—se acercó a él y colocó una mano entre sus omóplatos, presionándolo contra la cama, mientras llevaba la otra mano a su trasero—. Mantén las caderas levantadas y no te toques, vas a correrte solo con mis dedos.

No se contuvo, no tenía tiempo. Lo penetró con tres dedos, más gruesos que los de Peter, y el omega gimió profundo, relajándose de inmediato. Tony comenzó a masturbarlo con sus dedos de forma casi clínica. No podía dejarse llevar o acabaría mandándolo todo a la mierda y follándolo allí mismo. Apuntó a su pequeña próstata y la frotó sin compasión. Los gemidos que emitía el omega eran simplemente deliciosos y no podía esperar a oírle cuando fuera empalado por su polla.

—Alfa... Alfa... Uhn... Alfa... Uh, uh...—le llamaba entre gemidos con su dulce voz.

—Shh... Te tengo omega, voy a cuidar de ti—le tranquilizó, acariciando su espalda—. Córrete para tu alfa.

Redobló sus esfuerzos, necesitaba darse prisa, si se ponía más duro reventaría los pantalones. Pero Peter era un buen omega y obedeció su orden al instante, salpicando las sábanas con su semen casi transparente. Tony no se detuvo hasta que ya no le quedaba más que expulsar y sus piernas apenas le sostenían. Sacó la mano de su interior y observó sus dedos brillantes de lubricación. Dios, cuánto deseaba lamerlos, pero no podía o perdería el control. Los limpió en su cara camisa, sin importarle echarla a perder, y se puso a buscar algo de ropa para el chico en la habitación. Peter apenas era capaz de colaborar incluso si ahora estaba más tranquilo así que Tony tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo. Una media hora después estaban ya en su mansión, donde todo estaba preparado.

El chico estaba ya suplicando de nuevo para cuando llegaron a la habitación. El colchón era el más cómodo posible, cubierto por mullidos cojines y las mejores sábanas. La habitación estaba a oscuras casi por completo, tenía la temperatura perfecta y una buena ventilación para que el olor no se acumulara. En un gran frigorífico había almacenada toda la comida y bebida que pudieran necesitar y también tenían un baño preparado para cuando lo necesitaran. No era nada más que lo habitual cuando Tony pasaba el celo con un omega. La verdad es que todo aquello era más para Tony que para el omega, quien apenas era consciente de lo que le rodeaba.

Al dejarlo en la cama, Peter se quitó la ropa y comenzó a colocar los cojines y las mantas formando su propio nido. Era algo instintivo incluso si en su casa no había tenido material suficiente para hacerlo. Cuando estaba a su gusto, se arrodilló y se presentó para el alfa sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera.

—Buen chico, aprendes rápido—le alabó, acariciando su espalda hermosamente curvada.

El omega gimió, una gruesa gota de lubricación brotando de su entrada. Tony se desnudó con algo de impaciencia y por un momento casi se olvidó de coger el condón, estaba acostumbrado a que fueran sus parejas quienes utilizaran anticonceptivo, no había nada como vaciarse dentro de un omega sin preocuparse por posibles accidentes.

Ya desnudo y con el condón envolviendo su dolorosa erección, Tony se arrodilló detrás del omega y agarró su redondo y perfecto trasero con ambas manos. No se contuvo más, se inclinó y hundió el rostro entre las húmedas nalgas. Tony introdujo la lengua en el caliente agujero y el omega gritó y gimió al mismo tiempo. Joder, el sabor de un omega en celo era incomparable, adictivo. El alfa lamió y sorbió y siguió lamiendo, degustando aquel delicioso néctar hasta tener al omega completamente derretido sobre la cama, sollozando e incapaz de suplicar siquiera.

Le dio una última lamida y se incorporó, alineando su verga con el hambriento agujero. Se deslizó lentamente dentro, conteniéndose para no penetrarlo de una embestida. Quería saborear el momento por simbólico que fuera. Estaba tomando la virginidad de un omega, un gran honor para cualquier alfa (y tan excitante). Peter era estrecho y caliente y se sentía perfecto alrededor de su polla, como si estuviera hecho para él. Su olor era increíble y nunca se cansaría de oír sus gemidos y sus súplicas y sus alfa, alfa, más. Sabía que iba a dejar marcas en sus pálidas caderas con la fuerza con que lo sujetaba y estaba deseando verlas.

El sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos chocando se aceleró hasta que se detuvo cuando el nudo de Tony se hinchó y ya no pudo más que mecerse dentro del omega. El chico estaba sollozando y temblando, sostenido tan solo por las manos y la verga del alfa. Era su primer alfa, su primera vez y su primer nudo. Nunca había imaginado que fuera tan increíble, incluso si apenas estaba consciente. Las sensaciones eran tan intensas que apenas se percató de correrse, lo que sí sintió y se volvió el centro de su universo por un momento fue cuando el alfa se corrió dentro de él. Quizá solo era una ilusión, pero podía sentir el condón llenarse en su interior, el miembro palpitar y sacudirse. Y ya no pudo sentir más porque perdió el conocimiento mientras Tony seguía corriéndose.

El sexo durante el celo es increíble, aunque más para el alfa que para el omega. Sí, había orgasmos y nada era mejor que sentirse lleno por el nudo de un alfa, pero los omegas estaban tan fuera de sí que apenas podían recordar nada de aquello al terminar. Cuando Peter recuperó la noción de sí mismo, ni siquiera sabía qué momento del día era o siquiera qué día. Estaba solo en la habitación y apenas era consciente de estar en la casa de Tony Stark. Se levantó de la cama y arrugó el gesto ante el dolor que recorrió su trasero y sus caderas como una corriente eléctrica. Se alegró de ver que al menos estaba limpio, despertar empapado en fluidos era una de las cosas que más odiaba del celo.

Se puso una bata increíblemente suave que encontró junto a la puerta y salió de la habitación. Le costó un momento acostumbrarse al cambio de luz, sus sentidos aún estaban sensibles. Al menos ahora sabía que era por la tarde a juzgar por el sol que entraba por las ventanas. Vagó por la casa buscando al señor Stark (y después de lo que habían hecho debería comenzar a llamarle Tony). Pronto comenzaría a enloquecer al pensar en lo que había hecho, pero por ahora su mente aún se sentía adormecida por los efectos del celo.

Mientras buscaba a Tony, nada llamó mucho su atención en la casa que parecía sacada de una revista, demasiado perfecta y fría, hasta que entró a una especie de taller. Había aparatos por todas partes, la mayoría a medio montar, y piezas sueltas junto a herramientas que nunca había soñado siquiera poder tocar. Los omegas no tenían permitido asistir a clase de carpintería u otras actividades de ese tipo, ni siquiera en los clubes del instituto, pero Peter tenía las herramientas que su tío Ben había utilizado y este le había enseñado, antes de presentarse, a manejarlas. Ya que le gustaba tanto, tía May no le había impedido seguir trasteando con pequeños aparatos electrónicos aun después de haberse presentado como omega. Sin embargo, nunca había tenido acceso a nada tan increíble, fue inevitable que acabara absorto entre aquellos aparatos.

Cuando Tony lo encontró, estaba casi a punto de terminar un, uh... no estaba seguro de qué era, pero iba a hacerlo funcionar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—le preguntó, agarrándolo por la muñeca.

—Ah, lo siento, estaba... Vi esto y- lo siento, no quería...

—¿Lo has terminado?—Tony cogió el aparato y lo observó por todos los ángulos con el ceño fruncido.

—No, casi, solo hace falta-

—¿Cómo demonios sabes utilizar todo esto?

Peter se encogió de hombros y dejó el soldador que tenía en la mano. Esperaba no haber molestado a Tony.

—Mi tío me enseñó y seguí practicando después. Siento haber... um, ¿debería irme?—preguntó, ya retrocediendo.

—No, no, tranquilo. Puedes terminarlo, iré a preparar algo de comer—le dijo, mirándole con algo de curiosidad.

Peter suspiró aliviado y no tardó mucho en concentrarse de nuevo en su tarea.

Resultó que Tony era un fan de los inventos, incluso si no lo trataba más que como una afición. Terminaron pasando el resto del domingo (porque, por suerte, era domingo y el celo no se había extendido más) hablando de tecnología y revisando los aparatos en los que Tony estaba trabajando. También era fan de los coches; le mostró su exclusiva colección y le prometió enseñarle a trabajar con ellos la próxima vez. (Iba a haber una próxima vez y no necesariamente en su siguiente celo. No sabía qué significaba eso, pero no iba a cuestionarlo).


	4. Chapter 4

El sexo era mucho mejor cuando eres totalmente consciente de todo lo que pasa. Peter no tardó mucho en descubrirlo, una y otra y otra vez. Se volvió habitual que mintiera a su tía diciéndole que iba a casa de Ned a realizar un trabajo el fin de semana cuando en realidad iba a visitar a Tony a su mansión. Pasaban un rato en el taller con sus inventos o en el garaje con los coches y acababan teniendo sexo en donde se encontraran cuando Peter comenzara a humedecerse ante la cercanía o el contacto del alfa o Tony se pusiera duro. Tony también le introducía a fetiches de todo tipo, unos que ni sabía que existían y otros que no imaginaba que pudiera disfrutar tanto.

—¿Las llevas?—le susurró el alfa al oído mientras Peter estaba inclinado sobre el capó abierto de un Ferrari.

Peter se estremeció y asintió con la cabeza. Las había llevado puestas todo el día, en el instituto y en el trabajo. La mano de Tony se deslizó por su espalda lentamente y no se detuvo. Bajó por su trasero, presionando un dedo entre sus nalgas. Las manos de Peter temblaron y soltó el destornillador que sostenía. Tony no le prestó atención al ruido que hizo entre el motor. Metió la mano en sus pantalones y acarició la suave seda de las bragas que él mismo le había comprado. El omega gimió y levantó las caderas, necesitando esos dedos solo un poco más abajo.

—Déjame verlas.

Peter emitió un quejido cuando el alfa se apartó. Se incorporó y bajó el capó, ansioso por obedecer como el buen omega que quería ser para Tony. Se desabrochó los pantalones con manos algo temblorosas, su rostro ruborizándose a pesar de todas las veces que Tony lo había visto ya desnudo (aunque que lo viera con esa ropa era más vergonzoso). Los bajó lentamente, habiendo aprendido ya que a Tony le gustaba ser provocado, y los dejó caer cuando llegaron por sus rodillas. Los apartó, quitándose las zapatillas también, y se quedó apoyado contra el coche, retorciendo el borde de la camiseta entre sus manos.

—Joder, eres precioso. Y sexy—le dijo Tony casi con un gruñido.

—Gracias, alfa—respondió con el rubor extendiéndose por su cuello.

El chico estaba impresionante con las medias negras semitransparentes envolviendo sus esbeltas piernas, enganchadas a un liguero de encaje ceñido alrededor de sus caderas, a juego con las finas bragas negras que ocultaban su pequeño pene de omega. Tuvo que presionar la base de su erección para contenerse, esa imagen era demasiado tentadora.

—Quítate la camiseta—le ordenó y Peter obedeció de inmediato.

Su piel pálida contrastaba de forma increíble con el rojo de su coche. Sus suaves curvas le hacían la boca agua, sabía lo bien que encajaban sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo contra ellas.

—Tócate, acaricia ese hermoso cuerpo.

Peter se mordió el labio, aún tímido, y colocó las manos primero en su vientre. Deslizó los dedos por su pecho, apenas tocándose ligero como una pluma, poniéndose el vello de punta. Acarició sus pezones, pellizcándolos hasta que se pusieron duros y rojizos. No podía contener los gemidos, su pecho era muy sensible y Tony se había encargado de hacerlo aún más.

Miró a Tony bajo sus largas pestañas, el alfa frotando su erección por encima de los pantalones, mirándole fijamente. Sintió algo de orgullo al ser el centro de atención del alfa. Deslizó una mano por su vientre, llegando hasta el liguero, y acarició el borde del encaje.

—Eso es, buen chico. ¿Cómo se siente llevar eso puesto? ¿Lo has llevado todo el día?—le preguntó sin apartar la mirada un solo segundo de sus manos.

—S-sí... Es... extraño, diferente. He estado nervioso todo el día pensando que podrían descubrirlo, pero, um, las bragas son suaves y... me gustan. Las medias también, me siento... uh, sexy—joder, realmente había podido decir todo eso y encima era verdad. Sí, había estado nervioso todo el día, pero también había sido emocionante y excitante. Y se veía bien, muy bien. Había sido difícil no masturbarse aquella mañana tras ponerse el regalo de Tony (y el hecho de que se lo hubiera regalado el alfa era un bonus). Recorrió el delicado encaje que cubría su erección, ya estaba goteando tanto por delante como por detrás—. Alfa...

—Date la vuelta, inclínate sobre el capó—le ordenó con un gruñido y Peter gimió.

Las bragas negras realzaban su carnoso trasero y podía verse la humedad traspasando el caro tejido. Tony no pudo resistirse. Encogió la tela hasta que quedó oculta entre sus nalgas y agarró su trasero con ambas manos.

—Voy a follarte con ellas puestas, ¿qué te parece?—le preguntó, presionando su erección cubierta por los vaqueros contra su trasero.

—Sí, sí, alfa, por favor—Peter restregó su trasero contra él intentando provocarlo, incluso si no era necesario—. ¡Ah!—gritó sobresaltado cuando un azote resonó en el garaje.

—Sé un buen omega y quédate quieto o tendré que ponerte rojo el trasero—le advirtió y a Peter le surgió un dilema porque quería ser bueno, pero también disfrutaba de los azotes del alfa cuando se portaba mal (o simplemente cuando Tony quería verle llorar). Finalmente decidió que ser follado sobre el capó de un coche sería suficiente.

Escuchó la cremallera de los pantalones de Tony y entonces este apartó a un lado la fina tela solo lo suficiente para tener acceso a su agujero. Peter presionó los dedos sobre la carrocería cuando sintió la punta del miembro tantear su entrada. No estaba en celo así que no estaba tan dilatado o húmedo como en ese caso, pero se masturbaba lo suficiente como para que el dolor no fuera excesivo y al alfa le gustaba estrecho.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo mientras el falo se deslizaba en su interior. Tony besó y mordió su nuca cuando llegó hasta el fondo, su cuerpo cubriéndolo por completo. Pudo relajarse al fin con un ronroneo vibrando en su garganta por las atenciones del alfa. En algunas ocasiones Tony era realmente dulce, aunque muy de vez en cuando.

—Te ves increíble sobre mi coche, el rojo te sienta bien—le halagó al tiempo que daba la primera embestida.

Peter se deslizó sobre el frío metal, sus pezones poniéndose aún más duros. Una vez que el alfa comenzaba, no se contenía. Embestía con todas sus fuerzas, sujetando con firmeza al omega por las caderas. Las marcas de sus manos en su piel eran ahora algo casi permanente. El miembro del omega permanecía desatendido oculto en sus bragas, sin apenas conseguir fricción, pero no le importaba, había descubierto que correrse solo con su culo era mucho mejor que cualquier otro orgasmo. Sus gemidos hacían eco en las paredes y tal vez alguno de los sirvientes de la mansión los oía, pero no podía importarle menos en ese momento.

El alfa lo agarró por los muslos y levantó sus piernas, haciendo que solo su torso estuviera apoyado contra el coche, el metal ya no tan frío después de haber absorbido su calor.

—Alfa, alfa, por favor, alfa...—comenzó a suplicar porque estaba a punto, solo necesitaba ese poco más para correrse, pero no podría hacerlo hasta que el alfa se lo permitiera.

Sintió las últimas sacudidas, Tony evitando anudarlo en aquel lugar, los guturales gemidos del alfa vibrando por todo su cuerpo y entonces el semen salpicando dentro de él, contento de no tener que preocuparse de preservativos fuera del celo. Le encantaba ser llenado de semen, sentirlo fluir dentro de él, especialmente si Tony lo mantenía dentro después con su nudo o con un plug. Se sentía marcado, poseído por el alfa.

Apenas se percató de que no se había corrido todavía y por la forma en que Tony se abrochaba y se arreglaba la ropa probablemente no lo haría. Tampoco le importaba, sabía que acabaría corriéndose cuando sacara el semen de su interior en la ducha y quizá de nuevo aquella noche al masturbarse pensando en lo que habían hecho.

Peter no pensó mucho en ello cuando una mañana al despertar tuvo que ir directamente al baño a vomitar. No le sorprendió, la noche anterior tía May había estado demasiado cansada y él mismo había preparado la cena. A pesar de la creencia popular de que los omegas sobresalían en las tareas de casa, la cocina no era precisamente lo suyo. Por la tarde estaba bien así que no se preocupó más. Le mosqueó un poco cuando se repitió lo mismo al día siguiente. Y al siguiente. Y al siguiente.

Un inevitable pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, pero no era posible. Los omegas varones no podían quedarse embarazados fuera del celo y siempre habían usado condón en esos casos así que no era posible, ¿verdad?

Bueno, pues al parecer sí, el test daba positivo.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Solo tengo diecisiete años y ni siquiera estoy oficialmente emparejado. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?—se preguntaba en voz alta mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

No era tan extraño que un omega se quedara embarazado a los diecisiete, incluso antes, ¿pero que no estuviera emparejado? Eso sí que era un problema. Sería un marginado, todos se burlarían de él, sería un omega putón y el objetivo de los ataques físicos y verbales de quién sabe cuántos alfas que no lo consideraran más que un juguete sexual.

Necesitaba hablar con Tony, el alfa tenía que tomar la responsabilidad, seguramente él mismo le propondría emparejarse en cuanto descubriera que estaba embarazado de él. Tía May se enfadaría, seguro, pero en cuanto viera a un alfa dispuesto a cuidar de él dejaría de preocuparse. Tony se encargaría de todo, quizás incluso estuviera dispuesto a cuidar de ella. Iba a tener un alfa que cuidaría de él. Iba a ser la pareja de Tony. Una sonrisa se deslizó en su preocupado rostro.

Decidió que no podía esperar al viernes, cuando habían quedado, así que ese mismo juegues subió al despacho de Tony. Estaba nervioso y emocionado, con algo de esperanza. Se había imaginado la reacción del alfa miles de veces, poniéndose en todos los escenarios posibles, desde el rechazo hasta la ilusión de tener un hijo. Lo que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza fue lo que se encontró al abrir la puerta del despacho.

Había un omega inclinado sobre su mesa con los pantalones bajados y las piernas separadas. Tony embestía dentro de él con abandono, al igual que lo solía hacer con Peter, ni siquiera percatándose de su presencia. No podía verle la cara al omega, tan solo oía sus gemidos, pero no podía importarle menos quién fuera. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó con una pesada roca en el fondo de su estómago. Iba a vomitar y esta vez no era por el embarazo. Por algún motivo no lloraba y estaba agradecido por ello. Quizá cuando llegara a casa y asumiera la situación lo hiciera, por ahora tan solo sentía que estaba ahogándose en una pesadilla y tenía que escapar, salir de ella.

Apenas fue consciente de llegar a casa, moviéndose en piloto automático. No reaccionó cuando su tía se preocupó por él. Se encerró en el baño y vomitó mientras lágrimas más de rabia e impotencia que de tristeza se apoderaban de sus ojos. Iba a ser un omega sin emparejar, probablemente para siempre. Ningún alfa quería cuidar de los hijos de otro.


	5. Chapter 5

Debido a su interés previo por el chico, el encargado le informó cuando renunció al trabajo. Tony intentó llamarle para saber qué había pasado, pero no recibió respuesta. No le sorprendió ni le preocupó mucho, sospechaba que la tía había descubierto lo que el omega había estado haciendo y se había encargado de que no pudiera repetirlo, no era de extrañar. Era una lástima no volver a tener sexo con el chico, tenía un trasero fantástico, pero había muchos omegas con los que podía sustituirle.

No pensó mucho en él, al principio. Era fácil encontrar omegas con un cuerpo incluso mejor que el suyo, con más experiencia y con los que podía experimentar más cosas sin preocuparse por ellos. Sin embargo, no podía hablar con ellos, no del modo en que lo hacía con Peter. El taller y el garaje volvían a ser solo suyos. No entraba y se encontraba al omega terminando o mejorando alguno de sus inventos o inclinado sobre el motor de uno de sus coches. Había sido muy entretenido enseñarle mecánica y el chico aprendía con sorprendente rapidez, era realmente intuitivo.

Pero Peter ya no estaba allí y Tony podía encontrar sustitutos para él, al menos en las cosas que importaban. (En la mayoría). (El sexo seguía siendo bueno, genial). (No necesitaba a nadie más en su taller).

No estaba preparado (¿preparado para qué exactamente?) cuando unos meses después se encontró a Peter en una feria de muestras en Los Ángeles a la que había acompañado a un cliente. Vio su rostro con expresión triste entre la multitud, mirando algo que sostenía en sus manos. Se preguntó por qué estaría tan decaído. (¿Estaba solo? ¿Estaba con alguien?). Miró a su cliente, quien estaba bastante entretenido con las explicaciones de una azafata sobre el producto que le había interesado y al que Tony no había prestado atención. Decidió que no se daría cuenta de su ausencia por unos minutos y comenzó a caminar entre la corriente de personas hacia el stand donde había visto al omega. Vagamente se percató de que se trataba de una tienda de productos infantiles.

Cuando al fin llegó junto a él, esquivando a las últimas personas, abrió la boca para saludarle de forma casual, pero la cerró de golpe al ver el prominente bulto de su barriga.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!—exclamó sin dejar de mirar fijamente su vientre.

Peter dejó caer el jesusito que estaba sosteniendo y se llevó las manos a la barriga de forma protectora. Había una expresión de pánico en su rostro y parecía un cervatillo a punto de echar a correr. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Tony lo agarró del brazo.

—¿Es mío?—preguntó casi con un siseo.

Peter no respondió, temblaba con la cabeza gacha y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Eso era respuesta suficiente para Tony.

—¿Por qué me lo has ocultado? ¿Por qué-? Es mi hijo, no tienes derecho- ¿Te fuiste por eso?

No podía controlar su tono de voz y la gente a su alrededor estaba observándolos. Necesitaba sacar al omega de allí, tenía que llevárselo y... Dios, estaba embarazado. Iba a tener un hijo y no se habría enterado si no se hubiera cruzado con él por casualidad. Se dio la vuelta y arrastró al omega consigo sin soltarle el brazo. Nadie se lo impidió, asumiendo que era su omega. (Y lo era, Peter era suyo, de nadie más).

Cuando llegaron a su coche en el aparcamiento, Tony abrió la puerta del pasajero y le hizo entrar antes de subirse por el otro lado. Peter no dijo nada cuando arrancó el coche, seguía temblando y abrazaba su enorme barriga. Joder, debía de estar de... ¿cuánto? ¿Siete meses? ¿Ocho? No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo había podido ocultárselo? Estaba tan furioso que veía rojo. Arrancó el coche y salió del aparcamiento a toda velocidad. Tenía que llevárselo de allí, a un lugar seguro, a su casa. Tenía que proteger a su omega. Marcarlo.

—T-Tony-

—¡Cállate! Vendrás conmigo a Nueva York y te haré oficialmente mi omega. No volveré a perderte de vista, no volverás a salir de casa.

Gritaba y golpeaba el volante y no vio el semáforo en rojo ni el camión que se acercaba por la izquierda.

Todo se puso en negro.

Despertó con el llanto de un bebé y segundos después se dio cuenta de que provenía de un sueño. La habitación estaba en silencio y no era su habitación en su casa de Nueva York ni la del hotel en Los Ángeles. Era claramente una habitación de hospital. Había una vía unida a su brazo y una máquina pitando de forma constante y estable. Tardó un momento en recordar por qué se encontraba allí. Había ido a una feria de muestras con un cliente, algo que realmente no le interesaba, pero quedaría bien. Entonces se había encontrado con alguie-

Peter.

¡Se había encontrado con-!

—Oh, dios mío.

De repente todos los recuerdos de aquel momento regresaron a su mente con la misma intensidad con la que el camión había chocado contra ellos. Los pitidos del aparato se aceleraron. Intentó levantarse, pero en segundos aparecieron unas enfermeras y antes de darse cuenta tenía a cuatro personas sujetándolo a la cama. Se sintió relajarse, su mente algo nublada por lo que fuera que le hubieran inyectado a través de la vía.

—Señor Stark—se dirigió a él un hombre canoso en bata blanca con una carpeta en la mano—. ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra?

—En un hospital—respondió sintiendo su lengua pesada e hinchada en su boca.

—Así es. Sufrió un accidente de coche. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

—¿Dónde está mi omega?—preguntó en lugar de responder.

El doctor apretó los labios y miró de reojo la carpeta en sus manos, reticente a responder.

—Dios, ¿está vivo?—no podía ser, no podía ser, no, no, no, no podía-

—Está vivo, pero resultó gravemente herido.

—¿El bebé?—estaba aterrado porque no podía perder a su hijo cuando apenas había descubierto que lo tenía.

—Se encuentra bien, está sano a pesar de haber sido prematuro—respondió con algo más de facilidad.

—¿Prematuro? ¿Quiere decir...?

—Tuvimos que inducir un parto por el bien de ambos. Su hijo tendrá que pasar unos días en la incubadora, pero no ha sufrido ningún daño a causa del accidente. Podrá llevárselo a casa en unos días.

—¿Y a Peter?

—¿Ese es su nombre? No pudimos encontrar su documentación-

—Respóndame—exigió, intentando incorporarse en la cama.

—Por favor, no se mueva—le pidió, acercándose a él y sujetándolo por los hombros—. Sus heridas no son graves, pero necesita descanso. En cuanto a su omega... me temo que se encuentra en coma y no podemos saber cuándo despertará, si lo hace.

—¡¿Cómo que si lo hace?!—el monitor estaba pitando de nuevo como loco a pesar del sedante que le habían dado.

—En estos momentos solo podemos esperar, hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos.

Momentos después una enfermera entraba en la habitación para inyectarle otra dosis de sedante que lo dejó dormido.

Tony fue dado de alta dos días después. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su hijo. Había tenido que dar muchas explicaciones cuando habían descubierto que no estaban emparejados, pero tras un análisis de ADN había conseguido demostrar que era el padre del bebé y había recibido su custodia. No pudo evitar llorar cuando lo vio por primera vez. Era tan pequeño, tan frágil, totalmente calvo y con la piel rosada y demasiado delgado.

Tenía los ojos de Peter, no había duda de eso.

Deseaba poder cogerlo en brazos, pero aún no era posible. Sus manos temblaban mientras lo acariciaba a través de los agujeros de la incubadora. Era su hijo, su precioso hijo, y había estado a punto de acabar con su vida. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Fue más difícil reunir el valor para ver a Peter. Su corazón quedó destrozado cuando lo vio dormido en la cama, tan pálido y con tantas heridas. En coma. El camión había destrozado el lado del acompañante. Había sido un milagro, según palabras de una enfermera, que el bebé saliera ileso, que Peter aún estuviera vivo.

Aquello era culpa suya, tantas cosas eran culpa suya. No sabía por qué Peter se había marchado sin decírselo, pero estaba seguro de que también era culpa suya. Tenía que corregir sus errores incluso si Peter ya no despertaba para perdonarlo (y siempre mantendría la esperanza de que lo hiciera).

En los días posteriores lograron contactar con la tía de Peter y Tony estaba seguro de que la ira de la mujer habría sido mucho mayor de no ser por el estado tan demacrado en que la había dejado el cáncer. No fue fácil convencerla (y se avergonzaba de haber usado el nombre de Peter para ello) de que aceptara recibir tratamiento para su enfermedad. Comenzó con el tratamiento en ese mismo hospital en cuanto aceptó, Tony se encargaría de todos los gastos. Alquiló una casa para ambos lo más cerca posible del hospital hasta que fuera seguro trasladar a Peter y al bebé hasta Nueva York, aunque ninguno de los dos pasaba mucho tiempo en ella, permaneciendo día y noche en el hospital junto a Peter o al bebé en aquellas incómodas sillas.

La espera no fue fácil, solo se hizo un poco más llevadera cuando al fin fueron capaces de sostener en brazos al bebé (y tenían la esperanza de que Peter despertara antes de tener que ponerle nombre).


	6. Chapter 6

—¿Tony?

Tony no abrió los ojos porque asumió que era tan solo otro sueño. En las últimas semanas no hacía más que soñar con Peter, algunos sueños en los que despertaba y otros en los que jamás lo hacía. Siempre se sentía traicionado por su mente cuando despertaba y al ver al omega por un momento creía que tan solo estaba dormido.

Fue la tos ronca lo que le hizo reaccionar. Cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró a Peter despierto, se levantó de la silla de un salto.

—Peter, Peter, oh, dios—tomó su mano y acarició los cabellos que él mismo había peinado durante días.

—¿Qué...?—no pudo seguir cuando comenzó a toser con la garganta seca.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Toma, bebe esto—le dijo, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua—. Despacio, con calma.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó cuando terminó el agua, aún con voz ronca.

—Tuvimos un accidente—respondió, apretando su mano.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron como platos y soltó su mano para poder llevar ambas a su vientre, su expresión llena de pánico.

—Está bien, está bien, el bebé está bien—le aseguró, acariciando su rostro—. Tu tía está cuidando de él.

Peter suspiró, pero estaba temblando. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras se abrazaba a su vientre ahora plano.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Todo ha sido culpa mía, lo siento mucho—las lágrimas recorrían ahora también su rostro—. El bebé está bien y tú vas a estar bien también. Voy a compensarte por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, te lo prometo. Si me permites estar a tu lado—añadió porque por mucho que quisiera tener al omega consigo no iba a imponer su deseo.

—Quiero a mi bebé—respondió entre sollozos.

—Sí, por supuesto, llamaré a May.

Se sintió algo reticente a apartarse de él, pero salió de la habitación y avisó a las enfermeras. El médico llegó de inmediato, ignorándolo al pasar junto a él, y Tony avisó a May mientras Peter era examinado. La mujer llegó con el bebé en brazos cuando el médico estaba saliendo.

—¡Peter! ¿Cómo está Peter?—preguntó alterada y sin aliento. El bebé también parecía algo nervioso, contagiado de sus emociones.

—Bien, se encuentra bien, está totalmente consciente y no parece haber daños cerebrales, aunque tendremos que esperar para estar seguros. Pueden pasar a verlo.

No necesitó decírselo dos veces. Entraron en la habitación cuando las enfermeras terminaban de acomodar a Peter.

—Tía... ¡Ben...!—extendió los brazos hacia ella, mirando con una gran sonrisa cansada al pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

Tony suspiró aliviado. Por una vez había hecho algo bien al no ponerle nombre al bebé viendo que Peter ya tenía uno pensado.

May le entregó al pequeño y Peter lo sostuvo como si fuera los más preciado del mundo. Lo era para él, no había nada más importante, y había odiado el modo en que no lo había sentido dentro de sí al despertar. Había sido aterrador.

Tony esperó en silencio, sin tan siquiera moverse mientras Peter se embebía en la existencia de su hijo. Temía el momento en que Peter se percatara de su presencia y quisiera echarlo de allí. Cuando el chico finalmente levantó la mirada, había una expresión de inseguridad y miedo en su rostro que le rompió el corazón.

—¿Vas a quitármelo?—preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

—¡No! No, no, dios, no—Tony se arrodilló junto a su cama y colocó una mano tentativa sobre los pies de su hijo—. Jamás te haría eso, ya te he hecho tanto daño. No sé por qué no me lo dijiste o por qué te marchaste de ese modo, pero sé que fue mi culpa, fuera lo que fuera—las lágrimas estaban desbordándose de sus ojos y no podía molestarse en limpiarlas.

—Fui a decírtelo. Estabas... con otro omega en tu despacho—las palabras apenas podían salir de sus labios y estaba sollozando.

—Dios, he sido tan... No quería aceptar que fueras importante para mí y cuando te fuiste no quise aceptar que te echaba de menos, pero me ha sido imposible reemplazarte con nadie. Despertarme y encontrarte en uno de mis talleres trabajando, no imaginas cuánto lo echo de menos. La forma en que nos pasábamos horas hablando sin aburrirnos, la emoción que le ponías a todo, lo que te esforzabas por aprender cosas nuevas en el garaje—agachó la cabeza avergonzado porque sí, había echado de menos todo aquello, no había hecho más que mentirse a sí mismo al querer pensar que Peter no era más que otro omega con el que tener sexo casual—. Sé que he sido un completo idiota y que no merezco que me perdones, pero... si al menos me permitieras intentar compensarte por todo el daño que te he causado. Te juro que jamás le faltará nada a nuestro hijo, ni tampoco a tu tía. Ni a ti, por supuesto. Te daré todo lo que necesites y todo lo que puedas desear.

—Quiero un padre para mi hijo y un alfa solo para mí. ¿Lo serías?

Tony le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. No se esperaba esa respuesta, no esperaba que estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo hasta ese punto incluso si era lo que más deseaba.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. Seré el mejor padre que nuestro hijo pueda tener y me esforzaré cada día para ser el mejor alfa para ti. Me dedicaré por completo a vosotros, no habrá nadie más en mi vida, te lo prometo—le aseguró con intenso entusiasmo, tomando su mano donde esta permanecía sobre el vientre del bebé.

—Yo también te he echado de menos—susurró Peter, apretando su mano.

Eso hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. No podía creer la suerte que tenía de que el omega aún lo aceptara en su vida, de que estuviera dispuesto a estar con él a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado. Sentía que era un honor poder además ejercer de padre de aquel pequeño e iba a asegurarse de no cometer ninguno de los errores que sus padres habían cometido con él.

—¿Puedo... besarte?—le preguntó algo inseguro aún.

Las mejillas de Peter se ruborizaron suavemente y asintió con la cabeza, una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. Tony se inclinó sobre él, con el bebé entre ellos, y gruñó cuando con una torpeza inusual chocó sin querer sus narices. Mereció la pena por oír la risa de Peter, quien inclinó la cabeza y le besó. Ben comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, pidiendo atención, y Tony jugó con sus manos mientras Peter lo acunaba hasta que el pequeño dejó de llorar y volvió a sonreír.


End file.
